Drunken Night
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: After breaking up with her ex-boyfriend, Kira goes to a bar and meets an old classmate, Kyoya Ootori. The two spend the night together after getting really drunk but some things are revealed that they tried to keep hidden. Kyoya/OC! Rated for mild language and drinking! May or may not continue!


Drunken Nights

_**Kira never meant for it to happen. She didn't mean to get drunk or to spend the night with Kyoya Ootori, someone she hated as much as anything. What will happen, and will he ever let her live it down? **_

__Stress was always too much for people. That was why Kira went to a bar and decided to drink a few before going home to forget her worries. Being twenty (the legal age of drinking in Japan), Kira did have a lot of stress like college problems, work problems, family problems, and boy problems. She just recently found out that her boyfriend (now ex-boyfriend) cheated on her with some bitch that she hated in high school. All the more reason to have a few. After dolling herself up and dressing up in a dress that would make her grandmother blush, Kira arrived at the bar and immediately went to the bartender.

"Can I have a tequila please?" she asked, sitting down on a stool.

The bartender, a woman in her fifties, took one look at the girl and handed her a glass. "Let me guess, someone cheated on you and you're here to forget him, right?"

Damn, this woman was good! She must have had that case a lot in the bar. Kira nodded and took a sip of her drink. "I was so stupid," she admitted grudgingly. "I liked the guy since high school and he had the audacity to cheat on me when he said that he loved me. I can't believe I had sex with him too…"

The woman smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, darling," she said kindly. "You'll find the right guy, but I don't recommend finding him here."

Kira smiled slightly. "Thanks for the advice and drink," she said, and the woman returned to her work.

Just as she began thinking of stuff, a presence alerted her and she turned to see Kyoya Ootori, an old high school classmate of hers, sit down. He didn't look much different from high school except his hair was a bit longer and his eyeglasses were a different style but he still looked like the Kyoya she knew from three years back. He didn't acknowledge her presence, though, so it looked like he was still an ass.

"Ootori," she barked, getting his attention. "Remember me?"

Kyoya gave her a once-over and smirked. "You're Kira Grey, right?" he asked, sounding so sexy that it hurt. "You're that mousy girl from high school."

Kira smiled and nodded. "Yep, that was me," she replied. "So what brings you here, Ootori? Someone stood you up on a date?"

"No," he answered with a shake of his head. "I'm just hiding from my father."

Kira knew that the relationship between Kyoya and his father was strained ever since the senior Ootori tried arranging a marriage for Kyoya. The fiancée was supposed to be Haruhi Fujioka, who was in love with Tamaki Suoh, and vice versa, but they were both Kyoya's friends and he respected them but he knew Haruhi really loved Tamaki so he stood his ground when his father kept trying to push him. At one point, according to Renge, socialite extraordinaire, Kyoya kissed a maid just to piss his father off…and it worked. The two barely said a word to each other, not that they did so much before.

"How long are you going to be afraid of your father?" asked Kira in a genuinely concerned tone.

Kyoya gave a noncommittal shrug. "Forever," he replied grimly, looking a little far-off. "No matter what, I'm still his son and I have to do what he says, even if I don't like it."

Kira snorted, causing Kyoya to stare at her like she was crazy. "It's your life, Ootori," she said coolly. "You should live it the way you want to. If you want to be a marine biologist, do it. If you want to be a surgeon, do it. If you want to be a lawyer or something of the like, do it. Don't let your father's disapproval get you down. Sometimes we have to cast away stones to discover ourselves."

Kyoya looked like he was about to protest but then he nodded in consideration. "That's an intriguing notion in its own way," he said his trademark words with a grin. "Would you like me to buy you a drink?"

Kira stood from her stool and gave him a sultry look. "Only if you deliver it to my apartment room cuz I'm off to bed," she replied in a husky tone full of lust.

With a wink, she turned on her heel and began walking to the door.

Kyoya smirked to himself, ordered a tequila, and then got up to follow Kira. Oh, this was going to be too much fun.

…

"Oh, God…" were Kira's first words when she woke up. Her head ached like hell and her body was sore like she ran a marathon. She was naked and sweaty and her hair was in a mess. She sat up in her bed and found a few empty glasses and a bottle of tequila. Yep, she got really drunk last night—something she didn't intend to do.

A deep groan caused her to jump and she looked over to see Kyoya Ootori, the person she hated in high school, naked and in bed with her. Now she _really _didn't intend to do that. How drunk did she get last night? She didn't really remember anything except for the sex, which actually was rather amazing. At first, she considered waking Kyoya up but then she remembered his reputation for being a grouchy riser and dismissed that idea. However, when she tried to get up to make some coffee, she felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist and pull her back onto the mattress.

She looked over and saw Kyoya, wide awake, staring at her with a curious expression on his face. She had to admit, he did look sexy with that sleep-ruffled hair and that lean, perfect body. It made her want to sleep with him again but her honorable half got the better of her and she just settled with giving him a blank look. He smiled at her and she just continued staring at him.

"Why the guilty face?" he asked, observing her closely.

"You know," she said coolly, "you were sexier when you weren't talking."

"So you think I'm sexy?" he asked teasingly, eyes glowing with laughter.

"I did not say that," she protested in a dead-panned voice.

"Well, I think you're sexy too," he remarked, giving her a lustful eye. "I had fun last night. Who knew beneath that tough exterior you're actually a fun girl who's sexy as hell."

Kira narrowed her eyes. "I was drunk, you bastard," she hissed, pushing herself back from him. "What happened last night?" She feared for the worst.

"Well," said Kyoya, looking thoughtful, "we got back to your place, downed a few glasses of tequila, and had sex on the couch, near the fireplace, and then your bed." His smirk was now full of teasing.

A hot flush made its way up Kira's neck and she looked sheepish. "I did not intend us to…" she trailed off, unable to continue.

"Sleep together," finished Kyoya smartly. "I didn't either but it was just an opportune moment. This may sound awkward right now but, Kira, I love you. I have since Third Year in high school. You're funny, witty, charming, smart, and sexy. I love that about you."

Shock prevented Kira from making a remark but then she began speaking. "Why didn't you tell me this during Third Year?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

"I was afraid," sighed Kyoya. "I was afraid that you were going to reject me or that it wouldn't matter. I didn't think you would like me."

Kira finally smiled for the first time that morning. "I already liked you, Kyoya," she said softly in genuine voice. "From the first time I saw you smile at me."

Kyoya gave her a look full of shock but then Kira leaned in and softly kissed him on the lips. It took a few seconds for him to respond but when he did, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her back ardently. Kira wrapped her arms around his waist and boldly pulled him closer to her body. Kyoya, of course, let out murmur of approval and he pushed her back onto the mattress, straddling her hips. It was that kiss that led them into making love once again.

…

A few hours later, the two lovers were freshly showered and dressed and now they were bundled on the loveseat, sipping down some coffee. Kira had her head rested on Kyoya's shoulder with his rested on top of hers. A happy smile played on her lips as she listened to Kyoya's steady breathing. Right now, she felt totally in peace with his presence.

"You do know we have to get up," said Kyoya, smiling slightly, but he made no move to get up.

"I know," Kira sighed, looking up at him. "I'm just too lazy to move."

Kyoya chuckled a bit. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too," she whispered. "I really do, Kyoya…"

Suddenly, he gave her a serious look and placed a hand on her cheek. "Marry me, Kira," he said, sounding genuine.

Kira's eyes widened when she digested that. "Marriage…" she breathed anxiously. "So soon, Kyoya?"

"You're the only one I want," he said huskily, caressing her cheek. "You're the only one I'll ever want, Kira. I promise, I'll never hurt you or abandon you for anyone else. I love you, Kira. I've always loved you, and I always will. Please, say you'll marry me…" The begging in his voice made tears well up in her eyes.

"Kyoya," she finally said shakily, "I need to graduate from college first. I want to get my degree before getting married because it sounds prudent. I have only two more years until graduation. I want to get my Master's degree. Do you think we can wait for two years?"

A faint smile grew on Kyoya's lips. "Of course," he said softly, stroking her hair. "Kira, may we be engaged, though? It'll be a pledge to remind us…"

Kira nodded with tears rolling down her face. "Yes," she whispered emotionally.

Like a magician, Kyoya pulled out a silver band and slid it on her ring finger. Kira began cryin lightly but they were tears of joy and she flew forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, Kyoya Ootori," she said lovingly, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, Kira Grey," he replied genuinely. "Forever and ever."

The two spent the rest of the afternoon talking and making love alternatively.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this! Please leave nice comments! **_


End file.
